One After Another
by kandypops26
Summary: Steve is just a normal guy in his twenties tries but fails to maintain a job and a steady relationship. He comes home one day after losing his job as a busboy and finds another job as a night guard.[ "Not so bad if you ask me." "Dude... you heard the rumors right?" ] Does Steve stay working after the five nights, or does he not make it to the fifth night?
1. Night Shift

**I'm just trying something out. Not sure if i will continue but i will be posting other stories as well and picking from them and seeing which one does good and will continue writing. I'll also be posting another story about Fairytail as well this week. Stay tune. So here is my story on Five Nights at Freddy's. Enjoy! I do not own anything only my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Walking home in broad daylight with his work clothes still on. The man walked sluggishly down the street to where his house was at. He wore a yellow polo shirt with olive green stripes at the sleeves, khakis, and a black cap which had the restaurants emblem on it,"Lil Ronald's Pizzeria." The cap protected his face from the hot afternoon sun that was beating down on him. He had his small backpack, which contained his regular clothes and other belongings, slouched over his shoulder like a sack. The man was just so unenthusiastic, he hung his head low as he walked down the long street. He didn't change after work and didn't care about double checking if he brought his phone with him or not.

Two young kids ran by the young man bumping into him on both sides. That didn't faze him at all. His eyes looked to the ground, watching his feet move as he walked. He heard light footsteps in the opposite direction coming towards him. The man lifted his head to get a better look at the person. It was a woman around his age who was talking on the phone. The man tried to straighten up to seem attractive to the woman, but quickly remembered he was still in his geeky uniform. He hunched his shoulders and lowered his cap as the woman passed by him. She didn't seem to notice him at all, 'well nobody likes a busboy any ways' he thought to himself. 'Or at least former...Whatever i didn't like that job,' he exhaled deeply as he kept walking down the street.

The front door swung open with the sound of keys hitting the knob. Down to the right was the kitchen, a woman with light blond short hair popped her head out from underneath the door frame. "Back so soon honey?" She watched him as he tossed his keys in the bowl and head to the living room with his bag. "Or did you come early for lunch?"

"Ehhh." his voice trailed off and echoed through the hallway, the woman went back into the kitchen preparing lunch for the afternoon. She hummed a tune as she chopped vegetables and put them in a bowl. The man came into the kitchen with his shirt loosened and his hat off. His light brown medium length hair laid messy on top of his head. He picked up an apple from the basket on the counter and took a seat at the round table that was next to the window. "I got fired," he said nonchalantly as he bit into his apple.

The woman stopped chopping and whipped her head back, "Honey are you serious?" She dropped the knife and walked to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's ok, that job wasn't even for you anyways."

"Yeah I guess," he responded back and took another bite of the apple. "Hired another guy for I don't know, some shit reason." She returned to her position and got back into the rhythm of chopping. The man picked up the weakly news paper that was sitting on the table and flipped through it.

"So what are you going to do now."

"I duno…"

"Well the newspaper has some good jobs posted like gardening, baby sitting-"

"What am I like fifteen?"

"I just thought it would help." He scanned through the jobs list only reading the headings. He mumbled out loud, "office work, door to door, waiter eehh…, security" 'Hmm doesn't sound bad what's next?' "Help wanted..."

"Oh, Steve?"

The man lifted his head and set the newspaper back in its place, "hm?"

"Stacy's going to a birthday party this afternoon. Want to join us?"

The man shrugged he didn't have anything else to do that day, "Uhh sure."

"Fantastic! We will leave after lunch." He only noded. "Oh and it's at that fun place you always loved as a child. What was it? Ff-ff pizza…"

"Freddy Fazebear Pizza? Yeah I remember that place. I always wanted to work there when I got older," he laughs. His voice lowered, "well... I quickly grew out of that one."

"Yes, you were always so adorable when you were a child," she cupped the sides of her cheeks reminiscing the earlier days. "We haven't gone in a while now have we. Now your sister is going to experience the fun."

"Yeah."

"Hey mom! Mom!" A young girl around the age of six almost seven ran into the kitchen with a piece of poster paper in hand. "Look what I draw. Look what I draw!"

"That's great honey, show big brother your beautiful drawing."

"Big brother's here?" The mother signaled with her eyes to where he was at. The little girl followed the look and spotted her brother. She ran towards him with arms wide open. "Big brother!" She hoped in his lap. "Look!"

He held her with one arm to keep her from falling off. "Cool. What's up."

"Why you back so soon?" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, uh. I'm taking a break at the moment."

"Ooooh... Well that's great! Come on come," she pulled on his shirt. "Let's go play."

The mother butted in, "Stacy lunch is almost ready. Why don't you go wash up, then you can play with brother after lunch."

She let go of his shirt and hopped off his lap, "ok," and skipped out the kitchen and into the lower washroom.

After lunch the family got ready to go to the party. Steve dressed in a gray t-shirt and black pants with his hair slicked back. Everyone got out the house and into the family car. Stacy was bucked up in her booster seat in the back with her two teddy bears by her side. The mother drove while Steve sat there looking out the window. "Hey honey? Can you look up these directions to the restaurant, they changed their original location. Martha gave me the address to the place, it's in my purse written on a piece of paper." Steve noded and took the paper with directions out of her purse, and typed the address in his phone.

"It's not to far from the original location its more east near that mini shopping center. The dead one."

"Ok I know where it is at, thanks honey."

They got to the place and parked out in front in the restaurant. It was a rectangular building at a corner with faded letters reading "Freddy Fazebear Pizza." From the outside the place looked like it wasn't running. The area was quiet and gave off this strange feeling.

"Coool!" shouted Stacy as she ran towards the building.

"Don't break away from mommy sweety. Stay close," the mother said walking behind her. Something about the place didn't seem right towards Steve, but he ended up ignoring the thought from his head and following after his sister and mother. As he entered through the door he noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign on the window. 'hmmm.'

"Welcome everyone," a jolly round man stood in front of a podium with a pen in hand. "Party?"

"Little Tommy's."

"Hmm. Oh there by the stage," the man signaled with his finger. "I'm just going to have you wear these bands so you can enter and exit anytime.

We got to where all the party guest were at, they were in front of the stage waiting for the performance to start. Steve looked around his surroundings with his hands in his pockets. The hall strangely long, to the right was where the show stage was and to the left was a room with a sign that read party room four. Near the left end seemed to look like there was another hall leading somewhere else. he turns and continues following his mother towards the stage.

"Ok sweety go have fun with the rest of the children." The little girl ran off into the sea of children cheering and yelling for the performers to come out. "It's very different from before isn't it honey?"

"Yeah. Well they did relocate."

"You saw that help wanted sign in the front of the building," she elbowed her son. The man noded. "Now is your chance, you found your self your dream job."

Steve just laughed with his teeth showing, "what are you talking about. Naa I'm not good with children."

"Maybe its not with children, since you're out of work why don't you go and check it out. It wont hurt you. I think that man in front was the manager or something. Go ask him for more information."

Steve deep down thought it would be cool working at this place but didn't want to show it. He practically grew up there, well in the older location. He might miss a good job opportunity if he didn't go and see what the job was about. What he didn't know was that he was going to get into something he might regret later.

The curtains finally open and there on the stage were three animatronics. 'man they never changed,' Steve thought. Their new design freshened up there older appearance. The animatronics started playing a song and all the children cheered. He never noticed how creepy they look if you stare at them for a while. As a child you don't think like that, it is all just fun and games. He finally turned heel and headed towards the entrance, but the man wasn't there. He looked around to see if he could spot the man but he was no where to be found. He quickly spotted this lanky guy in the restaurants uniform. The guy was skinny and tall, his stance was pretty stiff and his eyes looked in the opposite direction from the singing animatronics.

Steve walked towards him, "hey," the man didn't answer nor move. "Hello? You work here right." The guy gave him a slight nod. "Ok, do you happen to know where your boss is or can I talk to your manager.

"Ehh. Sure," he said stiffly. His eyes had bags which looked like he wasn't able to sleep for days. The guy walked down the hall to where the office seem to be. The hall looked long and dark and the guys figure completely disappeared in just a few steps. A few minutes later the guy came back with the manager behind him.

The round jolly man, now serious walked towards Steve, "anything wrong sir?"

"No, no, nothing at all I just wanted more information on your help wanted sign."

The man clapped his hands, "excellent!" He looked around, "let's go into the office." He signaled Steve to come along. They walked down the dark hall, "sorry for not introducing myself i'm Hanson," he extended his arm.

"Steve," he shook Hanson's hand.

"Well Steve welcome to Freddy Fazebear Pizza where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see!" he chuckled to himself. Steve just looked at him weird. They finally reached the room, it was much smaller than expected. There was no door so it was just a wide open space. "Have a seat," said the man. He took a seat in the chair.

"So what's this job about?"

"Eager I see."

"Meh."

"Well, the help we need is someone to watch over the restaurant at night." He lowered his voice, "Or to be more exact keep an eye on the animatronics."

"Why what's wrong with the-"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he cut him off. "You see we are at bad times right now. The restaurant will be closing soon, and we need someone to do this shift. We aren't asking for much. The pay isn't much either since we don't have much money and haven't had many people come and enjoy our attractions. The job would be from twelve to six. And all you do is sit in this office and check the cameras here and there for any… suspicious activities. You'll have a flashlight we will supply you with, but don't use it too often because it can run out, and you don't want that," he laughed. Pretty simple right? Any questions? Oh and if you do apply you will have to sign some legal documents." The man turns around and looks for the papers on the desk then turns back. "It just says the rules you have to follow by and at the last page is a contract saying you will work at least five nights. And if you don't like your job you can quit anytime after completing your last night.

"Sounds great."

"Good good any questions?"

Steve shook his head. "Well I'm interested."

"Excellent so would you like to start tonight?"

Steve thought, 'I guess sooner the better I've never worked as a night guard before. He said I have a contract to work for five days then I can quit after if I don't like. Seems good.' "Sure, pass me the papers now." He didn't bother reading through the stack of papers he had to sign. He just scribbled his name on the highlighted areas and gave the pen and packet back to the manager.

"Ok we are all set. Thanks for your time. I'll meet you out front ten minutes before your shift starts. Don't be late."

Steve gave him a nod, "alright then." He went back to the main area where all the attractions were at. He met up with his mother who was standing with the other parents. The kids were having fun running around.

"Hey honey. How did it go?"

"Good. I ended up applying for the job."

"That's great!"


	2. Night one Hallucination

**Chapter 2**

Steve arrived home early at around three. He was tired and didn't like being around kids for so long, they drained his life force. His mother and sister were still at the place. Stacy didn't want to leave and made a big fuss about not wanting to go, but he didn't want to stay there any longer so he left on bus. He knew he would have to take a nap before he starts his shift late at night, or he might sleep on the job. Steve went up the stairs to his room to take a rest. He was too lazy to kick off his shoes that he flopped onto the unmade bed and closed his eyes. Not even one second of shut eye and his phone started to vibrate. "Nooo." He whined. "No one's here." He let his phone go to voicemail. But that wasn't the end of that one, his phone kept ringing and ringing nonstop. "Who the fuck!" He picked up his phone from the desk, "not this kid." He then answered it. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know how my bro is doin' you know," said the voice over the phone.

"Bull shit. Bryant."

"Hey man come over we haven't hung out in a while."

"No. We hung out last week," Steve paused. "Besides I have things to do."

"If it is one thing I know, it is that you never have things to do. Except work. Come over you lazy mother-" the guy over the phone paused. "Don't tell me..." His voice got suspicious.

"What?"

"You're going to leave me alone in this world cuz you found someone who took your heart away."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I guess it's just me. I'm lame... How she look? Is she tall or short? Dude I hope she's not tall you'll look short next to her if she wear heels. Is she packed, or not really? Less is good too. Can't judge a girl if she has a nice face. Is she older or younger? Is she mixed? Dude did you-"

"Aye man. Stop fantasizing. It's not like that. I just wanted some sleep. Sleep!"

"You lost your-. No… Thats not fair. And without me? I thought we were gay for each other, you fag."

"What. What the hell is your problem. I'm not with anybody. You're insane! Gay my ass." Steve's voice raised in frustration.

"Stop lyin'! My man. You're gaining bars. You're going to be on top of the world. And you're going to have all these-"

Steve exhaled, "Alright shut the fuck up already. I'll come over."

The line was quiet on the other side. "See man I knew you wanted to come over."

Steve hung up the phone. "Damn he knows how to piss me off."

* * *

><p>Steve arrives at his friend's house with a very serious face, and knocks at his apartment door. His friend opens. "Dude you came." A Tall lanky guy stands at the door way wearing a two sizes too large shirt, a pair of basketball shorts and sandals with no socks. His blondish hair was matted and scattered like a nest over his eyes.<p>

"Were you not expecting me?"

"I was. Come inside." Steve enters his apartment and looks around. It was a mess, things everywhere, trash not picked up, and his apartment had a bad odor.

"How can you live like this? And still no job?"

"Na," he cleared the couch by throwing the stuff on the floor. "I've tried looking." Bryant sat on the couch cross legged. Steve stood there staring at his couch determining whether it was safe to sit down or not. His friend patted the cushion with a bright smile.

"Well I don't know where you been looking but this doesn't look like you've been looking around." He took a seat but didn't lean back for his own safety.

"I get it, I get it, it's a little messy, the house cleaner will come by next week and clean it."

"So you rather waste your money on somebody else doing your work."

"Talking about work. How's work?"

"Got fired this afternoon."

"Ohhh… I guess that makes two of us without work then," he laughs.

"Hah, you mean one of us is still out of work."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a job as a security guard at that little kid entertainment place. All you have to do is watch the security cameras. Not so bad if you ask me."

"Freddy Fazebear Pizza? Dude what's with you and pizza places?" Steve shrugged to his question. "Dude... you heard those rumors right?"

"What rumors?"

Bryant sat up straight. "About those animatronics, and the missing five kids, and the guy who got bitten and-"

"Don't be crazy. Like any of that would be true. You said it your self, they are rumors. Can't be true," he paused to think. 'It can't be.'

"You member that douche? Tall quarterback looking blond haired pretty boy back in high school."

"Yeah."

"Well rumor has it that he worked at that one place. Same place you're working at. Made em sign some kind of contract he can't break for five days soon after he went missing."

"Didn't he go on vacation?"

"He went missing," he repeated himself. "Then a few days later he comes back a whole new man. He wasn't acting so tough after that, and his personality did a one eighty. Rumor has it those dolls or whatever you want to call them are possessed killing machines. And they are after you when you work. The whole thing is a scam. Same story every year, but they've been open for so long. They just want your soul, and you practically sold yourself to them with that contract. Man you're screwed."

"Dude there is no way in hell some animatronic demon possessed thing is going to come after me in my night shift. That just won't happen."

* * *

><p>It was 12pm and Steve's job just started. He had met the manager before his shift and he had given him the keys so he could lock up after his shift was over. Steve was seated on the office chair checking the rooms. He had to admit that the rooms were kind of creepy at night. He had gotten a call earlier giving him warnings about his job. Steve didn't believe all the stuff the phone guy said about some of the animatronics acting a bit strange at night. He was given a freddy hat just in case anything happened along with his flashlight. He was told to keep a box winded up in one of the rooms because it affected one of them. He wondered what would happen if he didn't wind it, but didn't want to risk it.<p>

An hour past and still nothing happened. Steve was relieved, "hah, just trying to scare the new guy. There's nothing wrong here." Steve wasn't one to be scared but he was worried if the rumors were true or not. He didn't want to be exposed to danger. Especially sitting in a open room where it was pitch black down the hall and there were two vents one on each side of the room. He wasn't safe sitting there if something really happened and he didn't have any sort of self deference. Just staring at the vents gave him a slight chill.

The next two hours went by like a breeze. Steve checked the cameras and winded the box every so often. It was three in the morning. Steve brought out a chewy bar from his pocket and took a bite, "wow I think I would stay here working if it's this peaceful." He knew he was going to get hungry so he brought a couple of snacks with him. He leaned back and checked the cameras again. He checks camera 9 which was the show stage and notices Bonnie was missing. That purple bunny looking animatronic thing holding a guitar. Steve blinked multiple times trying to figure out if he was seeing things. Was the night getting to him? He had to admit his eyes were getting a little heavy, but he shouldn't be seeing things at this stage. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand then turned back to the screen. He then realized it was true Bonnie wasn't there. He felt a cold chill down his spine just thinking about all the rumors he heard. He nervously took a bite of his bar and checked each room again. He then found Bonnie in party room three, paralyzed in a position as if caught in the act.

The animatronic creepily stared up at the camera. Steve shut the screen quickly and held the bar in a tight grip. He couldn't believe what was really happening. He then thought maybe he shouldn't have closed the screen. He opened the screen, winded the box and checked camera 3 again. Bonnie was still there he was relieved, he thought Bonnie would have made his way to his office by now or something. He quickly checked the other rooms then swallowed down the rest of his bar nearly choking in the process.

Checking the cameras once again Bonnie had disappeared yet again. He quickly clicked through the different rooms and found Bonnie in party room four. He checked the other rooms, then noticed Chicka was gone as well. That made him tense up, "now two of them are up." Steve was becoming paranoid, just the faintest sound made him shudder. It was so quiet that he heard a sharp buzzing sound ring in his ear. He tried avoiding looking down the hall. Every now and then he felt as if he was being watched. He would shine his light down the hall only to see nothing there, he then opened the screen.

Steve heard vent noises, he closed the screen and flashed his light down the hall and in the vents but there was no one. "Nu uh bruh I ain't dying here." He hugged the empty faze bear hat and checked the vent cameras 5 and 6 and found Bonnie in the right vent. His heart was racing now, one of them was really near. The phone guy said to flash them when they were out in the open. So he did, he flickered the light on and off alternating with checking up on where Chicka could be and not forgetting to wind up box.

He flashed the light down the hall but it didn't flash. He started panicking now and clicked the button multiple times till it finally turned on. He then jumped back when he saw Chicka down there. She was quiet as a mouse, he thought he would have at least heard foot steps, but she was sneaky. He checked the cameras once again to see if any one else had moved, and balloon boy was loose. He closed the screen then put on the Freddy Fazebear hat to feel safe, he put it on in just in the nick of time. Once he had it on Bonnie jumped out from out of no where and stares at him. He stares back through the two holes for eyes in the freddy hat. The lights flickered on and off and Bonnie stood there in front of him. Steve swallowed hard, he didn't want to die just yet, he still had things to look forward to. He sat there frozen trying not to make any moves or sound. It felt like an eternity, his heart beating slower and slower, and he felt like he was going to pass out. The bell rang finally and all was over Bonnie was gone, but Steve's eyes rolled back and he passed out on the chair.

Five minutes after Steve's shift ended he woke up with a headache. Some how he was on the floor with the freddy faze bear hat on. He held his head, "what's going on?" Did he fall asleep? He then remembered the things he saw. 'It has to be a dream. It has to be,' he reassured himself. 'Or I could have been hallucinating.' What ever was the case he needed to get home and into his own bed, the floor was cold. So he quickly fixed the fallen chair and gathered all his things and left the building.

Once he got home he didn't bother brushing his teeth. He striped and went straight to bed. He rolled into the covers as if it were going to shield him from any danger. Then just let the sleep take over.

* * *

><p>(- -) Zzzz... So here is chapter two. I ended up writing more. It's break and i MIGHT. i said I Might have another update this week. But you can never trust me. I feel like Steve right now wanting to just- (bobs head) Well happy Thanks giving, and if you don't celebrate well then happy Thursday. And see you in the next chapter Hope you like.<p> 


	3. It's Not A Dream

**Chapter 3**

Steve wakes the next day feeling weary. He wasn't able to sleep properly, and tossed and turned though his sleep. It was already twelve in the afternoon and he was feeling hungry. He heads down into the kitchen half asleep. As he enters he finds his mother to the left of him at the stove boiling potatoes for lunch. She quickly glances at him then spoons out the potatoes that were ready, "well hello there, good morning and afternoon." She pauses, "I made you some breakfast, it's in the microwave. I didn't know when you would wake up."

He heads towards the microwave down to the corner left, "ahh, thanks."

"Mhm."

He doesn't bother warming up his brunch, and takes it to the table with a fork in hand.

"There's syrup and butter on the table."

Steve helps himself and drowns his pancakes in the sticky syrup. Then digs into his plate of food.

"So how was work honey?"

'Work?...' Steve stopped stuffing his face and dropped his fork on the plate. His job. He had forgotten all about it, it probably wasn't one of those bad dreams after all then. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when his little sister comes running in with an arm full of plushies. She heads to the table and sits in front of Steve laying her toys out all over the table. "Look what I won!" She pulls out a purple plushy from the bunch. Steve tenses up when he sees the purple plush have long bunny ears. She pulls out two others, "and I got these too!" One yellow and the other one brown. They seem to resemble the characters from Freddy's. Chills ran up and down his arms as Stacy waved the plushies out in front of his face.

"Oh how nice…" Steve says between his teeth.

"You want to hold?" she shoves the purple toy towards him.

"Stacy off the table! The table is for eating not for playing," her mother said strictly. She sits back down in the seat and gathers her toys together and leaves the kitchen. Steve went back to finishing his food though his appetite was kind of gone after recalling the events that happened last night.

He talks with his mouth full, "she got those at the place?"

"Yeah and a few other things." She shook her head, "I'm going to need to give some of those toys away. She has so many."

"Give her a break. She's just a little kid."

"I know I know…"

* * *

><p>Bryant would have never thought that Steve, his very serious friend, would be unexpectedly outside of his apartment on a day he never called him over. He looked through the peephole as Steve waited impatiently for his friend to answer the door. "Come on Bryant open the door. I know you're there," he said angrily.<p>

The door swung open, "well if it isn't the guy with a job." Steve just gave him a glare. He let Steve enter his apartment. "I was just cleaning up. You know? I took your advice and I won't spend my money this week on someone else to do my work.

"Cleaning up?" he said under his breath. "It looks the same as yesterday."

"How do you know how yesterday looks like?"

"Sorry I meant to say, it looks worse than yesterday," he says flatly. He heads to the couch but when he sees it was occupied with junk and other unrecognizable things, he then decides to sit on the armchair with a brown colored stain that sat across.

"Oh come on," Bryant plops onto the pile of clothes that was on the couch. "I don't go to your house and start talking about its imperfections."

"Yeah and you never will. Besides I live with my mother."

"And that's why you'll never get a girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

Bryant pitifully looks at Steve, "so how's that job going?" He picks up a cold ramen cup from the coffee table and forks the noodles in his mouth. Then slurps them while the brownish beefy flavored water runs down his chin in the process.

Steve then remembered why he came here in the first place. Though he didn't want to begin telling his friend about the job because he would start saying 'I told you so.' And Steve would be wanting to wring his neck afterward. Also he didn't want to stay home either because then his little sister would want to start playing with those devil toys that was suppose to resemble those characters. Just working at the job was enough. Plus now and then he felt as if he was being watched sometimes. That Bonnie was behind a building waiting for him when he reached the end of the street. It was only a matter of time that he would start hallucinating during the day. It was only one night and he already feels overwhelmed, they were toying with. And tonight he will be going back again for his second day. Steve sat there in a daze.

"Hello is someone there?" Bryant threw his empty ramen cup at him.

Steve shook out of it, "what?"

"I said how's your job going?"

"Fine."

"I don't believe you. So are the rumors true?" he lifts an eyebrow. "Do I even need to tell you. I-"

"Yeah you told me so. Bla bla bla," he cut him off. "Duudee..." He runs both hands through his hair. "That job... just ruined my childhood, and I-" he chokes, "don't want to go back."

"You're-not-one-to-be-scared-easily," Bryant said in between bites of a twinkie he was eating, that he found laying around. He licked the cream filling off his finger, "I mean like all I could say. Is don't die." He laughs, "no but really, you have to watch your back because what I heard is that the nights only get longer and trickier. It's a war and they want something."

"Just how do you know this?" Steve asked, suspicious of his friend. Bryant stayed silent and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>After the phone guy's call, Steve understands a little more about the animatronics. But what did he mean by the puppet always thinking? Who is this puppet? He might have been one of those characters on the wall he missed when looking around the restaurant. He had to admit the new robotic design is what made him have chills. 'The whole reason they changed their image was because they smelled?' He questioned. Ok he was no genius but couldn't they have power hosed them down. That's unsanitary if they don't keep their entertainment clean. But then again it was about time to make them more modern. Something didn't seem right about when the phone guy said something about Foxy being twitchy. That just made the hair in the back of his head stand up. He imagined a fox coming towards him all twitchy, with his head jerking back. 'No.' He shook his head, he shouldn't be imaging thinks like that at his work he'll get distracted with keeping watch. He had a feeling tonight he would have no time for slacking and would need to keep a vigilant eye on the animatronics. There was also this feeling in the back of his mind that, that purple bunny will be visiting again.<p>

It was one o'clock, an hour had passed and it was all good. He checked every room just to make sure he didn't skip over anything. Just then camera 9 blacks out and starts to static and as well as camera 11. 'Oh no it's starting.' Steve thought. He checks through the rooms once more and the purple bunny had made its move. Steve later found him in room three looking toward the camera. In a few second the screen turns to black. "Shit," Steve said under his breath. 'There has to be away to stop them,' he thought.

Just as he was about to wind up the box the modernized Foxy Pops out at the top right corner looking into the camera. He flashes him multiple times then winds the box. He then closes the screen and checks around his surroundings. He swore he heard a noise he can't be too paranoid but then again he can't ignore anything either. It was a little boy's voice and it echoed.

New Bonnie had migrated to room four, and balloon boy was missing from his spot in the game area. Just as the camera moved right the spider looking robotic animatronic Foxy was again at the top right of the screen. What was wrong that animatronic? It's like he wasn't finished being built or something. It was like they tried to bring him back but things went wrong so he got abandoned.

Again he heard noise as if someone was approaching. He checks his surroundings and the red Foxy was down the hall. He flashes his light then checks the vent, new Bonnie was now in the vent on his right. "Why does that thing always come for me first?" He checks up on Foxy and finds Chica midway down the hall. He puts on his hat and waits a bit. 'Maybe… maybe… she'll go away.' He takes off the hat and she was still there.

He then checks some of the rooms again and winds up the box. Vent noises sound again, and he flashes all the dark areas finding Foxy still down the hall and Chica on his left in the vents. When he checks the right side the signal interrupts. "Hello," a boys voice says. He closes the screen and finds Bonnie creeping out the vent. He struggles to put the hat on, but made it in time right when Bonnie passes by. He sits there for a while till he felt it was safe to remove the hat. His heart wouldn't stop beating, he felt as if it was about to burst in his chest. And his ears starts to throb with the loud thumping of his heart.

He tries to flash his light down the hall but it wouldn't work. "Shit don't die on me just yet." He hits the flashlight on his hand to get it working again, and discovers Chica near the entrance of the room. He thought for a moment, it was as if Chica was playing around with him. Popping out everywhere and not coming for him. Just like an annoying child that teases you, "Catch me if you can."

He was left with the conclusion that Chica and Foxy worked together. They always seem to be down the hall switching places, messing around with him. Foxy was like that kid who always stops by to look at you but never says anything. Like a shy kid who doesn't know what he wants when asked to make a decision. And Bonnie… well Bonnie was like those creepy kids who are always watching you, and isn't scared to approach a stranger to ask them a question. And might be clingy if they like you.

As Foxy and Chicka kept playing around, he quit looking through the rooms and just focused on his surroundings and the game room. There was no point looking around if he already knew danger was around him. He went through the rest of his night with his little plan he set up. At this rate it was survival mode, and they wanted to play survival of the fittest. They might have mentally destroyed other people before him who had this job, but he wasn't going to go down easily. He regained his confidence, and wanted to prove he is the only one who could handle this. He saw through six in the morning which wasn't that long.

When he went back home from his job he felt like a new man. Maybe this job will change him in a good way and not in a bad way like his friend describes. He actually looked forward to the next night.

* * *

><p>Well I want Pancakes now. Hope you like, to who ever reads this or follows and see you next time. Happy winter break! Christmass, Xmass, hanukkah, kawanzaa or just Happy December the last month of this year 2014.<p> 


	4. Come and Play my Game

**Chapter 4**

Steve had called out his friend to a small restaurant that had opened up around his neighborhood. It was a small coffee shop looking fastfood restaurant kind of place with tables scattered all over and walls dividing the place into sections. He had to admit it was a bit cozy. He waited lonely by the window in a booth thinking about his job. He was wondering if Chica and Foxy had an attack pattern together. He knew Bonnie came to him randomly, but he never saw Freddy move. Not that he wanted to see him move, but why hasn't he.

The waiter had came by with a glass of water. She was a clumsy small girl who spoke in a soft voice. His deep thinking quickly changed and wondered if she acted the same way outside of work. Right before his thoughts could go any further his friend slams the table making his grand entrance and breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Did I make you wait long?" Bryant said in his most feminine voice. He flips his imaginary long hair to the side.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Aww so mean," he puffed his cheeks and flicks his wrist. He changed his voice back to normal. "So," he looks around then takes a seat opposite of him, "I think that girl's interested in you."

"Shut up."

"I'm being serious. She kept glancing at you when I came in."

"She's... just worried about her customers, that's all. Or maybe she's looking out the window."

"Na man. She's interested. I know a girl in love at first sight when I see one." Bryant tried to persuade him to go out with the girl.

Steve reclined, " well you know keep dreaming your little fantasies you try to drag me in."

"I will. I think you should ask her out."

"I don't even know her."

"Come on! You guys can get to know each other."

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the restaurant a tall woman comes in through the door and orders a small coffee to go. She had long caramel colored hair, and wore sunglasses and had on black heeled boots. She spots the two men quarreling in the far end of the restaurant. She removes her shades then shakes her head pitying them. The lady at the cashier hands her, her coffee and she pays her back with cash.<p>

The mysterious woman heads toward the rowdy table with her coffee in hand. "Well if it isn't the losers."

"Melisa!" Bryant yells out throwing his arms up. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah," she signals with her cup, "may I."

Bryant scoots over to make room for the new guest. She takes a sip, "so what what are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing. Why? Is it strange for two guys to be at a restaurant?" Steve replied halfway ticked but for other reasons. He turns his head toward the window and looks out into the parking lot. He swore for a moment he thought he saw Chica getting out of a car, but it was only a fat woman dressed in all yellow, from a had to yellow shoes. He pinches his ear and winces at the pain to make sure he was a wake.

"Well when I came through the door you guys looked like a gay married couple quarreling."

"Well Steve did call me out," Bryant said in his most gayish voice. "So I guess you can call this a date."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Is that true?" She looked at Steve. "And this is why you guys can't pick up chicks."

"Like you know anything about that," Steve replied to her.

Bryant cleared his throat, "well Mr. Hot shot here was getting a few eyes here and there. I tell him he always gets the attention, but he doesn't want to believe me."

"And who were these eyes?" Melisa asked interested. Steve just sat back and rolled his eyes to their conversation. Bryant signaled across the room toward the petite waiter. "Her?" She tilted her head. Then looked back at Steve, "she not bad. You should go for her!" She said bubbly. "She's just adorable and will fit your image"

'Fit my image?' Steve thought. 'What does she mean by fit my image?' Her comments sort of ticked him off.

"I knew you were lezbonish," Bryant blurted out.

She punched him in the jaw, "no I'm not! I have a boy friend thank you very much. "

"That doesn't mean anything you can be bi-" Bryant was hit in the face again before he could finish the rest of his sentence. He held his face, "your no woman." This time he received a blow in his gut. "I've never seen a girl so violent," she now had him in a headlock. He tried to speak but couldn't and barely mutters the words, "you're a man."

Steve held his head, this was like high school all over again. Bryant had it coming for him though, now he's a real problem when it comes to being around girls if he's always speaking his mind. And this chick he used to have a crush on back in high school sits in front of him still with no manners at all. Despite her charming looks, her attitude never changed from what it was before. Bryant and Melisa were old friends since back then, they practically grew up as siblings. Which explains alot about the way Malisa acts and her not so good manners. Trying to change the subject Steve asks her a question, "nice necklace. Where did you get it?"

She lets go of Bryant's neck. "Oh this?" She touches her necklace, "my boyfriend gave it to me."

'Boyfriend.' He was already over her since a long time ago but the word boyfriend coming from her mouth made him twitch. "Oh," was all he was able to reply.

The girl takes a drink of her coffee then looks at her phone. Her eyes widen as her phone starts to vibrate. "Woops five missed calls." She ignores the call and puts it back in her pocket. "We'll see you losers another time, got to go meet up with the boyfriend." She laughs, "like you guys would understand." She finally leaves the table and out the door.

Steve exaggerated his sigh. They were finally alone again. Not in that sort of way, but he wanted to talk to his friend. Get more information about the restaurant he was working at. Plus he was the only one he could talk about his work to. If he tried talking to his mother she would only think he's crazy if he says that the animal things roamed during the night. She would then question if it was even possible. Or that maybe her son was going crazy working hours so late in the night. Then she would want him to quit for sure or go see a specialist.

"So," his friend started off. "Why'd you call me out?"

"Because honestly I had enough of your messy house."

"You germophobic. I think that job made you worse. You're not the same Steve no more!" He cried.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Did they get you already?"

"Who's they."

"Those walking teddy bears."

"I'm still alive right."

"That's true."

"I sometimes I question if you carry a brain."

"It's there." Bryant pats his head. His facial expression turns more serious, " well lucky for you you survived the second night. Right? If you thought you'd be able to get through the week with just that second night, you're wrong. We- I mean I think they are going to keep testing you. Like how children test out their nannies before they say they like them or not. I'm not saying you should grow an attachment to them but make sure to keep your self in check."

Grow an attachment to them, he couldn't possibly. It's like… no its impossible, he thought, for him to get attached to something like that. They are murder machines, he would have to be mental to get along with them. "You know what my situation feels like?"

"What?"

"I feel like that one dude that takes a shift as a night guard in a museum. And during the night every thing gets up to life. Well only thing is that he's out in the open and I sit in a office with no door."

Bryant switches out of his serious mood, "dude! What if you are able to control them some how! like in the movie." He then stops to think, "no I doubt it, there killing machines. They have a mind of their own."

"Come on. I went through my second night and I'm still here. I can see it being a possibility. Some how I would have to figure them out. In my opinion they act just like little children waiting to play."

"I don't think they want to play with you, but they want to play 'With' you." he points at Steve, he then stops to think then makes a facial expression as if he'd figured out something important. "Hey how about you take me along with you this one night and I can help you figure out these demon possesed animatronics."

"Ehh… I don't think-"

"Come on it's only one night! I wont take you money," he added.

Apart of him didn't want him there because he knew one way or another he's going to screw everything up. Thats just the dumb ass he is. But then again having more than a pair of eyes could save his life if hes not paying close attention. "Well I guess one night…"

* * *

><p>They were at Bryant's apartment dressed as security guards. Bryant had the idea to dress up as one to actually feel like one. So after they left the restaurant they went straight to the second hand store, and got themselves a full outfit. Though they didn't have a size that fit Steve so he had to get an extra large. He was tripping that the lady at the cash register was Bonnie. The makeup the old lady wore was clownish with too much eye shadow and tons and tons of blush on her cheeks. He couldn't remove her image of his head, she was scarier than Bonnie, Chica and Foxy combined.<p>

Steve would never get clothes from the second hand store but since it's for feeling in the mood he didn't mind. Just to make sure it was clean enough he washed the outfit about four times. He wasn't risking it, the person who wore this before him could have had some sort of bad disease. He did not want to catch anything.

"This is itchy… Maybe its the material," Bryant says as he scratches his arm. Steve just looks at him then steps a few inches away from him.

"You should have washed it."

"I did!" He scratches his back with a baton. "ahh that feels good." Steve stares at him thinking he should try not to go near him. "Ok well here you go." he tosses Steve a black backpack with a few items inside.

"What is this?"

"Stuff we are going to need." He rummages through the miscellaneous pile on the corner of the room and takes out many weapons."

"Dude."

"What you can never be too careful. Take one." Bryant had weapons ranging from bats and batons to pistols and rifles. Steve was shocked with all this weaponry he had. He's surprised that he had never been caught. The situation wasn't that serious.

"Where the fuck did you get all this?"

"I know a guy. Oh I also have a sword..."

"Na," Steve bends down and reaches for a collapsible baton then puts it in his backpack.

"Good you ready." They both leave out of the house at 11:30 to their job, or Steve's job Bryant was just there.

"So this is the office?" Bryant walks around the office observing all that he can. He studies the walls that had posters and other stuff stuck on it. He stuck his head through one of the dark vents then knocked on the inside wall of the vent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Just checking," he pops his head back out.

"Whats with the inspection?"

"I just wanna... Check my surroundings."

"Like I said before its not that serious." As soon as Bryant was finished with his inspection he turns to Steve who was sitting on the only chair in the office.

"Um where am I going to sit?"

"I don't know you're the one who tagged along. Find some place to sit or sit on the floor." Bryant plopped on the floor to the right of Steve, and sat cross legged with the screen in his hands. "Hey how'd you get that?" He pointed to the screen in Bryant's hands.

"Well took it from your lap, how else?" He turns on the screen and clicks through the rooms, "oh that's cool."

"Ok so teamwork then. You look at the screen, but keep your attention on camera eleven. That's where you have to wind a box and keep it winded."

"What is there a baby sleeping or something? What happens if I don't wind it?" He turns around, "and why do you get to just sit there?"

"Don't risk it I don't want to know what happens if you don't keep it winded. There might be something we don't want to see. You're acting like I won't do anything. While you are on the screen i'll be watching the surroundings. Then we can switch jobs later if you want."

The phone rings which means the shift had just started. Bryant is startled by the sudden sound in the quiet setting. Steve picks up the phone and puts it on speaker, "Uhhh...Hello, hello," the voice said. "See I told you, you wouldn't have any problems…"

As the voice kept talking Steve whispers to Bryant to keep an eye on camera eleven. Bryant nods to his request and switches on the screen. With his curiosity he checks out the other rooms which were dead silent. No one had made a move just yet, 'Uh wait what room was I supposed to keep watch?' He checks through the rooms again and notices that in the room he was supposed to keep watch there was a red signal flashing. 'oops!' The timer was almost at zero, just in time he rewinded it up, 'that was close,' he wipes sweat from his forehead and takes a deep breath.

"All good?" Steve asked. Bryant gave him a shaky thumbs up. "Oh just to let you know Foxy is at twelve o'clock. Don't look." Steve flashes the light down the hall and Bryant can't help but be curious. And there down the hall was a dark figure that could barely be recognized but the glowing eyes pierced the pitch black darkness so you could tell someone was there. Bryant had wide eyes. "Don't pee in your pants yet," Steve teased. The phone guys call finally ends and Steve hangs up.

'So the spider fox looks like that because it was part of an attraction in one of the rooms,' Steve thought. ' children are evil.

"Take apart and put back together attraction? Sounds fun." Bryant says out of nowhere.

"Dude im trying to think here."

"Oh sorry my bad."

"Well the man said any rumor shouldn't be true. Right?"

"Bullshit! You already know the stories. And you know they're out to get you. See he's not telling you the whole story, but you know the truth," he says. "Or partial…" he whispers in a low voice.

"Keep an eye on the room, we are not here to die." Bryant nods. Again Foxy had appeared down the hallway but much closer this time. Steve flashes him a couple of times and he was soon gone. Later when all was peaceful an eerie sound was made as if someone was approaching. Telling the whole world they were there. Steve had gotten used to the noises but he didn't know how Bryant was taking it. Foxy again was down the hall.

Again there were noises but this time it lasted longer. As Steve flashes the light he finds faceless Bonnie there near the opening of the room and Foxy was a little back behind him. It was as if they were playing red light green light and he was the end point to the game. It was a game… It is a game and he's the prize. 'If they want to play then two can play at it.' he flashes the hall and only Bonnie stayed. He grabbed his backpack and rummaged through to see what it had. He hadn't checked it before hand because he thought it was stupid, but you never know what it might have if Bryant had weapons in his room. He feels a rubbery chubby object and takes it out but squishes it accidently making it squeak. The noise rang down the dark hall and made an echo, "what the hell you put this in here for?"

"You said there was a fox, and foxes are like dogs right." Steve smacked his head for his friend for being the biggest idiot. He looked through the rest of the items and found a bag of bird seeds, some fish, and a carrot. The only ok thing in the bag was a knife, pepper spray and chewy bars. Who wouldn't get hungry. He looks at Bryant who was looking up at him. "What, It might just work." Bryant takes the squeaky toy from Steve, "Just look." He waves the toy out in front of him, "Here foxy foxy foxy. Come here boy."

"Dude we want him to go away not come near!"

"Oh yeah huh? Go fetch." He throws the toy down the dark hole in the wall. They wait to see what happens but nothing happened. "Well I guess he didn't want to play."

"You think?" Right then the rubber toy came back flying through the pitch blackness hitting Bryant in the face. Steve couldn't help but laugh, "stupid." Steve then flashes his light down the hall and was welcomed by Chica who was near the door frame. They both scream to the top of their lungs as they see her standing there. They hug each other for comfort.

It was soon 3am and Foxy still came by to visit, but there was someone who showed up as well. Mr. Freddy Faz Brear, or papa bear since he was the older version of the newer animatronic. Steve thought it was strange how mainly the older animatronics came by today to pay them a visit. He then remembered he promised Bryant they were going to change shifts at three since he kept whining that he had the easy job.

Bryant then takes over and pushes Steve out of his seat since he told him its much easier to watch his surroundings on the chair then on the floor. Papa bear was still there but this time Bonnie was there as well down the hall. Bryant flashes them a couple of times then moves the flashlight side to side. Their eyes moved with the light from left to right. 'hmm… So they can be tricked?'

"Hey don't mess with the flashlight, if we are out of power then we are screwed." Bryant turns off the flashlight and checks his surroundings.

Two hours had passed and it was five. All they needed to do was survive one more hour. Through the night the most visited were Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy. There seem to be a type of pattern that Bryant couldn't see. He couldn't fully comprehend but he knew they came one after another in a sort of pattern. First Freddy then Bonnie then Foxy. Then Freddy and Bonnie then Foxy again. There was no end to them. As the night progresses one by one the animatronics visit less often and soon it was only Freddy who was waiting in the dark alone.

"That bear is sort of scary," Bryant said."

"Yeah yeah...whatever."

Chica had appeared out of nowhere down the hall as Bryant flashed his light. He tries to shoo it away but ends up calling Freddy over replacing Chica's spot by the door. He creepily stared in from underneath the door frame. Bryant wasn't sure if he was seeing things but he knew he saw Freddy inching his way in to the office. He didn't want to die so he kept flickering his light till he went away, but before Freddy could come any closer the timer for the shit rang which started Bryant because he felt tense and the alarm didn't help at all. It was finally the end of their shift, they gathered their items and packed them in the backpack. I guess they didn't really need all the extra stuff, though some of the stuff was put in there just to get on Steve's nerves.

* * *

><p>Well ummm it's pretty late at night. Here is a chapter for this final 2014 year. I did a lazy job editing this because my eyes feel heavy. Probably will give it a better edit another day. I also added somethings and edited the other before chapters but nothing too serious. Well sleep tight don't let Freddy bite. TEEHEE<p> 


End file.
